Obsession with Perfectionism
by Namonaki
Summary: YuGiOh:GX Fic. Duel Academia has its annual competition against North Academy, but this year is different. Someone is going to lose a duel, and lose more then just their pride. Yaoi, possible RapePossible Hinted Pairings inside. Main character...Kaiser Ry


Obsession with Perfectionism

Nice little GX fic going on here. I have became fond of the incest pairing I am picking up, Kaiser Ryo x Sho. And several other pairings such as Kaiser x Asuka, Kaiser x Fubuki, Sho x Juddai, and Kaiser x RandomOC. But anyway this is an Incest fic, you don't like you don't have to read. The pairings mentioned aforehand will be hinted in the story, and there will be Yaoi from the GX crew, as well as random people TT. Ummm...I think thats all I need to say...So, Enjoy!...Oh yeah, one of the above pairings is a main pairing...But I'm not going to tell which one, you gotta guess XD.

------------------------------------------

'I wonder who will be picked for this year's competition against North Academy School...'

The comment made clear-cut distinction between the weak duelists and the duelists we were ready for anything. Example, Yuuki Juddai, one of the lowest ranked Osiris Red freshmen, yet has the dueling capability of the King of Games. Juddai watched the blank screen waiting impatiently for Principal Sameshima's announcement on the lucky student who will be picked to represent them in both Academy's annual competition.

"Ohayo chuukousei!" beamed the energetic Principal.

"Aratamaru, ichirei, chuukousei!" shouted head student. All students stood respectfully, bowed, and resumed their seating position. Sho nudged at Juddai as he spotted Manjoyme, Fubuki, Asuka, and Kaiser Ryo; his brother seated amongst the Obelisk Blue students. Juddai followed glanced and waved at Manjoyme who ignored him purposefully, whilst Juddai looked around to notice everyone staring at him.

"Before I go over the lineup of our competition against our sister school, North Academy. As you know, we are required to have 5 duelists compete in a range of duels in specific categories. Information from duels, teachers, and peers...I have picked my 5 choices" boomed his unusually loud voice. Juddai crossed is fingers praying mumbling his name to himself.

"First pick for the 'Allotted Time' match will be Tenujion, Asuka. Her competitor will be Kashi, Reime" of the North Academy black team. Second pick for the 'Limited Deck' match will be Daichi, Misawa; his competitor will be Li, Marissa of North's Academy's coed black team..." Asuka glanced at Fubuki, who smiled back and tightened his grip reassuring. Misawa fingered through a ready deck while looking back and forth between the screens. "Third pick for the 'Ranks' match will be Manjoyme, Jun and his competitor a senior of the Metallic team, Suzaka, Rai!" Suddenly a string of boos' emerged amongst the mass ocean of students.

"Quiet down! Yes, I know what happened last year, but this year is different. We have an unrelated official watching the match, there will be no screw ups or cheating!" The loudness subsided quickly for the finishing of his announcement. "As I was saying, the fourth pick for the 'Coed' match will be... ... ... Hmm, I'm sorry I cannot read my own writing "The entire room fell out of the chairs at the sudden error and randomness in such a time like this. "Ah! I see now, the pick for the fourth match will be Tenujion, Fubuki. His competitor will be the highest ranked female in North Academy from their coed team, Li, Yarissa! Lastly..." As the principal began to read the last name, Juddai leaned forward in his seat, not able to hold in his anticipation and noticed several other students as well. "The last pick, leading our school victory each year-for the past 2 years is Marufuji, Kaiser Ryo! His opponent will be the highest ranked student...excuse me, their star teacher whom is a pupil -- Nasaka, Taichi!" Juddai fell face-flat, as he didn't hear his name announced, and frowned when he heard Sho cheer for his brother. "That is all for today, updates will be posted in the Blue, Yellow, and Red wings. You may also ask your teacher for information. Gokurousama-furiitaimu, Ja'ne!"

Suddenly, the students arose from their seats-some walking to congratulate the lucky winners, others to go to their dorms. Juddai and Sho walked over to Manjoyme, whom threw back his head and laughed mockingly at Juddai. "I see a certain someone didn't get picked! But I see that I, Manjoyme Thunder did...as usual. I will not let my school down!" Asuka looked at Manjoyme and giggled, "Congratulations...Manjoyme Thunder! And to you Nii-san, as well as you Ryo" Everyone looked at Kaiser who seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal, "Thank you, Asuka" was his only reply.

"He he, you're lucky Kaiser. I wanted that position so bad; I'd do anything to represent our school in the leading duel!" Drooled Juddai. Kaiser passively ignored everything and started to walk towards the exit near the Obelisk blue wing, obviously annoyed. "Juddai, it would be wise not to mention the duel against North Academy around him for a while. Ryo prefers to duel on his own terms, not that he hates dueling for the school, but he gets so much attention and that's something he doesn't like even for someone with his superior skills" commented Asuka. Juddai and Sho looked at Ryo who had a face that melted something along the lines of 'internal wars'. "Ah! ... But I'm sure even he knows that someone with great skill as his would draw attention towards him..." Suddenly, Manjoyme smacked Juddai upside the head. "Would you leave the issue be, just shut up and continue on with everything else...geez"

-----------------------------------

"Ah! So there participants for our competition against Duel Academia have been picked? Who's our leading performer...Let me guess; Marufuji, Ryo-Kaiser-whatever? Figures, it seems Sameshima doesn't know when to give up on the silver and start heading for the gold...Very well...Jane" a receiver hung up and a grinned etched across its owner's face. 'This year will be so different, this year we will finally defeat Duel Academia!'

"Kagemaru-sensei!" an average height, heavyset boy stood in the doorway of the darkened office. "Oi! If it isn't my favorite student, where have you been? I called for you days ago..." The tall leather chair turned to face the entrance revealing a middle-aged man wearing all black and was bald. "I was out on a training mission, I did not receive your message until just a few minutes ago from Marissa. What did you want of me?" The boy stepped into the darkened room and stopped a few feet from the desk of his principal. "I have found out who your opponent is...Remember this name: Marufuji, Ryo" He looked intently at the boy's reaction who looked very sedated about the whole competition, and seemed to place a mask on here and there. "Ryo is it? Thank you sensei!" he bowed respectfully and filed out of the darkened room. "It couldn't be a coincidence could it? Nah!"

--------------------------------

A shadowy figured walked towards the base of the lighthouse, where another figure stood. "The fog is unbearable tonight...Unusually unbearable..." trailed Asuka. She watched as Kaiser made way next to her, almost walking pass her. "It is indeed, it's sort of like some sort of odd omen..." Asuka looked at Kaiser as his words echoed. "You're still thinking about the competition? Don't worry, we'll have it won this year...as usual" Kaiser shook his head in disagreement, "I get this eerie vibe this year will be different...I don't know why though"

Suddenly, the lighthouse light went blank and the light that provided them to see was just as quick. Asuka grabbed hold of Kaiser, who was franticly looking around. "Someone is here..." he whispered to Asuka. "No one can access the lighthouse power generator without being at the lighthouse..." Asuka tightened her grip, and began to shudder. "Let's get out of here..." Both Asuka and Kaiser jumped at the sound of twisting metal. "There is no other route, other than swimming to get back to the mainland without passing the lighthouse. If the light went out, that means someone is either still there, going back to land...or after us" thought Kaiser grimly. He pulled Asuka closer and forced her to walk within his hold towards the lighthouse. "Ryo..." the rest of her comments he couldn't hear.

"So I meet two of the competitors for the competition I see. What a fancy...who knew I'd get to meet Asuka, the beauty of Duel Academia...Rated for extreme skills, good deck, and beauty" mocked a voiced. Kaiser listened in the direction of the voice, which seemed to be behind him and pulled Asuka as close as he could near her "Whoever you are, show yourself..." replied Kaiser. There was a deafening silence and no reply followed. Taking advantage of the silence, Kaiser busted into a sprint pulling Asuka with him and didn't stop his pace until he reached the Duel Academia main terrace. 'I wonder who that was...It couldn't be someone from North Academy...Could it?'

--------------------------------

Namonaki no Kaiser: Story End. Read & Review. I know its a horrible opener, but I need to get the characters in there so at least you guys know who they are. I will put links of pictures if you need to know what they look like. And I sort of am not jumping to the plot yet like I have in past stories, so this will be better then usual If your going to flame, well...Good for you, and if it's because you don't like YGO:GX...Tough luck? I really don't care...

'Good Morning Students'

'Stand, Bow, Sit down!'

'Thank You for your Time, Good Bye!'

That's the key for the Japanese I used. I used the 'Stand, bow, and Sit down' line because they still are in school, and must show respect to their Principal. So XD


End file.
